Thalia
by TheElvisPreacher
Summary: This is my version of a trust fall. I won't tell you the main couple. I won't tell you anything, except that Simon is dead and he is a rat bastard that should burn in hell, according to his girlfriends and fiancés. This is the story of the most broken love story. The worst one, the least realistic. But the most heart-felt.
1. Chapter 1

**I know this is super messed up, but I won't tell you the main coupling. Obviously, it is not a popular one. I have actually never read it. I have mentioned it in my other stories, so if you read them you will know who it is, or you can guess. It won't take too long to figure it out, either. This is only the preface, so the plot doesn't start at all. Don't worry, there is already a second chapter! I can't expect you to be hooked by only 165 words! The rest of the chapters will be longer, too. Probably around 1000-3000 words. Tell me what you think. Review!**

**Disclaimer: Most of the characters are original. They go to Cassandra Clare. The plot and Thalia are mine.**

* * *

Simon's dad was an only child. Simon was an only child. Simon's mom was dead. Simon's dad was dead. Simon's baby's mom was dead. Simon was alone in the world, minus his baby and girlfriend. Or should I say _girlfriends_. And fiancés. And the one night stands. I was one of the fiancés; Isabelle Lightwood, daughter of the owners of Gage, a famous company that owns practically everything. Little sister of the first openly gay professional soccer player and sort-of sister-in-law of Magnus Bane, since they refused to get married. Also little sister of a very straight, very successful male model Jace Herondale, husband of Clarissa Herondale, the locally famous artist. I am entrepreneur of several little cafes and boutiques, not as famous as my siblings but just as successful. I don't wish for fame. I am perfectly happy living my small life in my large but cozy apartment with my two cats and many businesses with my 'amazing' fiancé Simon.

That is, until he died.


	2. Chapter 2

"Goodbye, Simon Lewis." The preacher finished, wrapping up his impossibly long goodbye. My heart was already broken for my lost love, I didn't need to hear a complete stranger talking about him to me. It hurt. It hurt so bad. I pulled my black lace cloth back to my face, pushing past my veil carefully. I looked like a widow, though technically Simon and I had never married. I was holding my black gloves in one hand, my big, shiny ring still on my finger. I wore a tight black dress that flared slightly at the knees with a black trench coat over it. I only wore a pearl necklace and pearl earrings as accessories. My purse was a giant pink bag filled with baby supplies, so I left it in my car. It felt just wrong to bring that to a funeral, especially to my fiancé's. Around me, my family watches silently, not even knowing the gone. Dead. The love of my life was dead.

"Now is the time for the will. Simon said he wanted it read dramatically, at his funeral." He smiled ruefully, taking out a paper from the stand in front of him. "To start, his money will be left to his wife, but in this case it will be given to his daughter, since she is his only relative living. His home and belongings will be sold and given to the caregiver of his daughter. His jewelry goes to Isabelle Lightwood." He said, not really having much of a list. "Now, the daughter goes to the wife or girlfriend of Simon." I knew this was coming. I mean, his daughter is sitting on my lap right now! I loved this girl like my own. She was the only reason I ever saw Simon smile. I loved her, truly. She was my daughter already.

"Will the love join me up here?" He asked and I stood, trying to see over the head of the baby and under my thick veil.

* * *

"Hello. Welcome to Lightwood Café!" I chimed, looking up when the bells rang. Standing there was Simon Lewis, from high school.

"Isabelle?" He asked, startled. I hadn't seen him in ages. He looked good. Real good.

"Simon!" I grinned, getting out from behind the counter to hug him. There he was, a taller, less nerdy version of my high school crush. "What brings you to San Antonio?" I feel a natural smile fall into place, as it does whenever I am near him.

"I just moved here. I got the house on Burnet. I had no idea you lived here!" He smiled, pushing his glasses up his nose and shifting his magazine behind him. But not before I saw the title. Gage Magazine.

"Huh." I sighed. "Really? All of my family lives here, and we are pretty noticeable. You know, we have a whole section every month in Gage Magazine. You know, the company that my parents started own it." I smiled wickedly.

"Okay." He says sheepishly. "I may have figured it out after I moved here..." He laughs awkwardly as I break into giggles, clutching onto the pastry display case. "So," he attempts to change the subject, "I had no idea you liked to cook."

"Oh god no!" I laughed out. "I can't cook worth crap! I just work the counter and pay the bills. My brother-in-law and sister-in-law are both great chefs, so they taught my chef the recipes. In case you can't tell, my family has a huge impact on my businesses. That painting is by my sister-in-law Clary. I have a boutique upstairs that sells her art and my brother's boyfriend's clothes. He is a fashion designer." I giggle a little. My family is so bizarre.

"This place is four stories." Simon comments absentmindedly.

"I live in the top two." I replied, sitting down and gesturing for Simon to join me. We sat there all day, chatting and catching up. By the end of our conversation, it was midnight and I had already closed the café.

"When can we meet up again?" I asked, just as I finished stacking the chairs on the tables.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you on a date on Friday." He said, clearly embarrassed.

"Its a plan." I smiled, walking to that I was right in front of him.

"Its a date." He sounded so excited, I couldn't help it. I kissed him once on the lips.

* * *

'Its a date' was written on the bracelet he gave me for our 1 year anniversary. It chimed lightly as I walked down the street into my family reunion. The cousins, the siblings, the family-by-extensions, and everyone else were all there. When I walked in, a chorus of 'Isabelle' went around, filling up the space. Then silence. There was Simon on his knees, a shiny ring pointed up at me.

"Isabelle Lightwood. Would you do me the honors-" He started, but didn't even get to the question before I started jumping up and down and kissing him.

"Yes! Yes yes yes yes! A million times yes!" I squealed, happy to finally be his.

* * *

"You cheated on me!" I cried, pulling myself away from his pleading grasp. "You didn't even tell me! I would have forgiven you, but this... Simon! How am I supposed to get over this?" My eyes filled with tears. "We were supposed to get married! We were going to have children! And now what? Are you going to go marry her instead?" I shook my head wildly, not even caring what kind of a fool I looked like.

"You don't understand! She was dying! I thought that you would-" I turned wickedly, pushing him out of my way just to slam the door behind me. Simon opened it back up, his face blank. "It gets worse. I got her pregnant." He whispers, waiting for my anger.

"Leave. Leave and never come back." I said, my voice low and severe. "Leave and never get over me. Leave knowing you broke my heart for some dying slut. Leave and never be happy, for all I care. Leave and go burn in hell!" I started screaming, moving my arms jerkily to push him out of my house.

* * *

It took a million roses to make up for what he had done, but I had forgiven him flaws and all. Really, it took the face of Thalia to change my mind and take him back. Her mother had died hours after birth, still lying in that bed. But Thailia was perfect. A flawless little baby with curly coppery brown hair and blue eyes, all dimples and cooing noises. I was going to be her stepmother in the fall. And then the fall happened. Simon fell down two flights of stairs with no one to know. And Simon died of head injury.

And now I forgive him fully.

At least I did.

And then the other girl came.

They asked for the love, and she stood up, too.

He cheated on me, once again.

And it was going to cost me my baby.

And the girl stood up.

And didn't back down.

But now I know why all of this happened.

Simon was the best mistake I would ever make.

I got a new love because of him.

I got a daughter.

Then he broke my heart.

But I got another love.

Which led to another daughter.

And my heart healed, without him.

Simon Lewis, I didn't thank you at the time, but I thank you now. You got me my blossom, and then my springtime.

I won't say more. I can't say more. Goodbye, Simon Lewis. The ass that broke my heart.

* * *

**AN/ Sorry. I had no way how to end this chapter. The next one will be what happens in Maia's POV. Maybe I should right a prequel sort of thing that is a broken Sizzy story. That would be cool, but I am working on so many stories right now so...**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3ish

**Not an Update!**

**First off, Don't worry, I'm not cancelling the story or anything. I am just trying to get a schedule for all of my stories and I want to start it this week. For now on, this is the schedule:**

_**Sunday: Rainbow Country**_

_**Wednesday: Thalia**_

_**Friday: Rebuilding**_

_**Saturday: Truth Be Told**_

_**Free Time: Any other stories**_

**Second, now that you have that, I will not be following this all that strictly! If I have free time and I want to, I might post on other days. I might end up changing around the dates. Sorry if you don't like that, and you want it so that this story is posted, like, every Friday at 10 or something, but I am just going to post when I can. The first week will be the hardest, but I think I can keep this story on track!**

**Third, when I am unable to get on the computer and I know ahead of time, I will probably update as many stories as possible at once. This is NOT the order they will be updated in if that happens! I will update them depending on how many people follow them. Rainbow Country, then Truth Be Told, then Thalia, then Rebuilding.**

**Fourth, I can't tell you if this will change. I mean, I know it will, but I don't know when. I still don't know which story will be longest or anything, so...**

**Fifth, you guys know I have more than just this story right? I have two ongoing Malec fan fictions and one one-shot of them, as well as this Jillessa and one secret coupling (its complicated). Then I have a series of one-shots I just can't get around to writing, but I did start.**

**Last (Sixth), if you see any errors in my logic here, please let me know! **

**Love you guys, **

**Rose and Merie**

**PS. This is in bold because when I write author's notes, they are always in bold and it just felt weird without it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chess: Thank you so much!**

**Balletadc****: Well, I'd hope you think this is weird! It is! Also, I'm obviously not going to leave you in the dark the whole story! You will be figuring out the couple and you will be shipping them just as hard as I am! It is a weird couple that I haven't read before, but whatever. You could probably figure out who the other person is by the end of this chapter if you look at all of the clues, actually. **

**Really fast, gayness. **

**If you are homophobic or just don't like hearing about lesbians, you should unfollow and leave ASAP. I am going to mention lesbians a lot. There will be tons of gay right references. Maia in this story is just as huge about same-sex marriage as I am, so that isn't something that will just disappear over time. Sorry if you don't like that.**

**Another thing, I don't know if you guys realize this or not, but I do have other stories. Four or five, actually. I am constantly deleting are rewriting them then reposting them as long as their are no followers, but most of my stories are pretty solid. For instance, no way I would quit this story or Truth Be Told. My most famous is Rainbow Country, with 40 reviews, 4 favorites, 10 followers, and 1,547 views. My second is way behind in at 338 views, 4 reviews, 7 followers, and 3 favorites.**

**Finally, sorry this is two days late! I couldn't get on the computer on Monday or Tuesday and I hadn't even started the second paragraph when I got on! Sorry!**

**I am not going to hold you guys back anymore, enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Thalia and the plot. The rest goes to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

**Maia POV**

The anime hall was huge, full of people with colored hair and outfits of all sorts taking pictures with strangers. I wore a home-made version of a Attack On Titan uniform that hugged my curves in an extremely comfortable way that I wasn't used to.

"Maia Maia Maia!" Camille shouted, her dark blue eyes bright. She was wearing a steam-punk costume that suited her amazingly. Alight with excitement, she swung her arm over my shoulders, leaning into me. "Guess what? There is a whole section just for Pokémon!" She squealed, practically jumping. Cam wasn't all that into anime, but she did love costumes and culture.

"Yeah? Cool, Cammie." I smiled back, letting her lead me.

"Can we take pictures with people like them? Can we take a picture_ with_ them?" She bounced and pointed at some strangers, rocking onto her heels. She had no idea who they were or what they were dressed as, but they wore costumes similar to mine and that was enough for Cammie. I felt laughter bubble out my throat before I could stop it.

"Of course, Camille." She grabbed a camera out of her purse, practically pushing me into the group. "Sorry!" I squeal as I run into the back of a tall guy just about my age. "I was pushed." I stand back on my own two feet, blushing wildly. The man laughed and turned around to face be, his costume (which was almost the same as mine, I might add) rumpled and his hair in a disarray.

"It's alright. I'm Simon Lewis, by the way." He reached his hand out bravely, waiting for mine.

"Maia Roberts." I said, gripping his hand firmly with a grin on my face. His dark, sparking eyes met mine. Instant fireworks spread through me.

And then it started.

Love.

* * *

One Week Later

I was wandering down the street, not thinking really, just wandering. The river walk on my right and my stores on my left, I headed towards my house, planning to stop by Lightwood Café on my way. I had actually never been there, but I was dying from lack of caffeine and my apartment was still half a mile away. Just my luck, it was closed. But by somebody else's luck, none other than Simon Lewis stepped out, blushing furiously when he stepped into the humid air.

"Simon?" I heard my voice, loud and rough in the silky San Antonio night.

"Maia!" He turned to face me, suddenly grinning. He held his arms out wide, expecting a hug. My feet hit the ground, my black converse tapping loudly. I ran into his arms, smiling and laughing before wrapping my legs around his waist, letting him hold my waist. I never thought I would Simon again. After we met at the convention, we had started hanging out, spending the rest of the week together. We got to know each other in every way and we both felt comfortable in each other's presence, especially after-How can I put this lightly?-after we made the sex. We ended the perfect week on Saturday, without even realizing we didn't have the other's number.

Before either of us realized it, we were kissing, burning with passion.

To put it lightly, we made the sex, together again.

* * *

Two Years Later

"So you got her pregnant?" I asked, letting myself fall onto the couch. I clutched my head in my hands, trying to keep my sorrow from showing. So this would be the end. Simon and I would be breaking up because he screwed around behind my back. So why couldn't I be mad?

Because I had met the girl. Because I had practically given them permission to let that happen. Because she was about to die and I knew I would be the bad guy if I didn't. Because I loved them both.

The girl's name was Camille. She had 6 months left, maybe less. She was my best friend in the whole world, and at one time she was a little more. We had dated for a looooong while before I admitted to myself that, no matter what I wanted to be, I wasn't gay. At least, not for her. I still want to be a lesbian. Lesbians get to say they are lesbians and be proud about it. Lesbians get to be special. I always seemed crazy going to the protests alone, screaming that love is love and such. I remember when I was interviewed on live TV at a giant rally and the man asked how it is to be a lesbian in today's times. 'I'm not a lesbian', I had to say. 'I just believe in love,' I should have said. When Camille came along, we went all around the U.S., making beautiful speeches and making a difference. But then our families expected a deeper commitment and I was forced to admit that I didn't love her the way I wanted to and she didn't love me either. And then when Simon and her met, she didn't know we were engaged. But she was going on how she could never feel love and she wished she could find someone perfect for her, nerdy and sweet. And I suggested they should go on a date.

"I love you Simon. I don't care about any of this. I love you and I love Camille and I will love the heck out of baby Thalia." He smiled, kissed me, and then asked about Thalia.

"She said she wanted a daughter some day, named Thaliana after her mom. I don't know if that's how it will end up, but that's what she wanted." We kissed and I forgave him, even when he asked if he could go on a date with Cami. To make her happy. Even when he announced they were very, very serious. Even when he said he loved her, and still loved me. Even when he said he was keeping the baby. Even when he announced her death due to the baby. I was still happy, too. I knew Camille needed this and I was fine, not even scenes; the least poufy drama involved in the wedding the better. And I loved Thalia.

Thalia was my baby, from the moment she was born. I made Simon go work on his will constantly, changing it if the slightest detail changed. And he died. And I still loved her. And I still planned on keeping her. But some bitch carrying Thalia stood when they called for me! She STOOD UP! Like she was trying to make a fool of me and Simon! She didn't need to bring Thalia up yet, she was just going to make a scene. She looked like the type. Big, dramatic veil and gloved. Super tight widow dress... Seriously! She was so pretend! '

But then she pulled her veil back.

Isabelle Lightwood.

Owner of Lightwood Café.

Sister of my gay hero, Alec Lightwood.

Sister-in-law of my favorite artist, Clary Herondale.

Daughter of my favorite magazine, Gage.

She was the girl that showed up everywhere. At the corner by the store. At the flower shop. At gaming conventions, usually just grabbing a random game and leaving. At the mall. Walking by my house. Back when I went to collage, she was across the hall. This was the girl I had a crush on.

And she was about to steal my baby.

* * *

**I love the phrase 'made the sex'... I know you like it too, don't deny it!**


End file.
